Talk:Spotty Bulbear
Do anybody notice Spotty Bulbear are similiar to adult Bulbmin. They both don't sleep (Pikmin 2), they both are hard to avoid (especially Bulbear because he can walk over cliffs), and most of all they have juveniles following them. I fully agree, and if I may add that they both munch Pikmin away as if they haven't eaten anything for years. Prezintenden 17:28, 9 September 2007 (UTC) I call these freaks of nature Fatheads.--PikminLeader 22:02, 4 October 2007 (UTC) I have just now added a new picture that is offical art of Nintendo of it now. It has been uploaded now.--Spotty Bulbear :No offense, but that picture isn't really of terrific quality. The resolution is pretty low. It would be great if you could find a better one. Even then, though, it's kind of nice to have different pictures on different pages, just to mix it up a little. ::Re-uploaded at proper resolution - it was pixellated, so proper size is less. Wait, why does the article say this creature appears in the Distant Planet Stage in Brawl? 'Cause it doesn't. <_< -So sayeth LE the Creator. 17:23, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :I'd check, but frankly, I just happened to lend my Wii to my sister yesterday. I assume you're certain about it, but I find it possible that it gets switched with a Red Bulborb sometimes.-- ::It doesn't. The stage has: One slant, one vine thing, two leaves, characters, items, pellets, Onions, A Red Bulborb, and rain. :::I'm thinking confusion with 'Spotty Bulborb'. ::::Oh, and DWARF Red Bulborbs in the background, much confusion I sense. :::::There's also a cloaking burrow-nit, isn't there? That could be mistaken for a spotty bulbear. :::::::The Burrow Nit appears when it rains maybe... ::::::::I'm a Brawl-FREAK, guys, and I can tell you that there is NO Bulbear in that stage. Also, the rain has ZERO effect on what fauna appears there. There is a snoozing Red Bulborb in the far background, right next to the shell of a buried Burrow-nit, as well as a big Bulborb on a log that walks up to the stage and eats you. My guess is that the Burrow-nit's shell pattern was misidentified as the pattern on a Bulbear's rump. =P -So sayeth LE the Creator. 21:35, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Ah-Yes in pikmin1, under some bulbear observation. I could just be seeing things, but it's spotts almost seam to be constantly increasing and decreasing like-o O o O o O o O o-and so on... does anybody notice this or am I just seein' things? it'sa PK king :that's how we know you didn't read-- Snowy bulborb ::0_o Odd... I've always noticed that.Masta pikmin 14:37, 23 February 2009 (UTC) So have I, but I still found it kind of disturbing. I forget if they mentioned why the spots did this in one of the games. Do any other grub-dogs have spots that change their sizes? Portal-Kombat In Pikmin 1 dwarf bulbears did.Masta pikmin 18:32, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I read the article long ago and my memory's bad... you do the math. it'sa -PK king I just fixed that typo 4 times! could someone get rid of that box! it'sa PK king :The box was removed. There was a space at the start of the line. That equals a tag, according to wiki formatting. --Yoshord Unfair Ok i was in frontier cavern trying to kill this thing like i usualy do (put my pikmin on the other side of the wall and attack it with purples) and it started to be mean and EAT MY PIKMIN THROUGH THE WALL. And i think that this thing is a jerk now.Lemmy911 23:29, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that stinks! The same thing happens with water dumples (or as I like to call 'em, water dorks). It was so cheap! I was like "ha ha sucka you can't get me!" then the stupid dumple just ate my pikmin right through the wall.-Legendlink :Uh, let's use some common sense here. The enemies lunge forward, and the wall isn't that thick.Pikdude 00:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC)